


One Last Hurrah

by lindoreda



Series: Anthology of BF prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I tried to make this less cracky but it's still fundamentally, Missing Scene, One Shot, Shoopufs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindoreda/pseuds/lindoreda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jecht may have cost Braska his traveling money, but he has an idea to get it back. Auron's not going to like it, but that's half the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Hurrah

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, my boyfriend came up with a prompt, and I had the urge to write it. The prompt was essentially Jecht, Auron and Braska start a host club, because Auron sounds a bit like Ouran, and I found a way to fit it into their story. From there, Avelera had the idea that because they're a three man team, and a pretty unbalanced one, they would use dresspheres like YRP in X-2 and things just snowballed from there. It takes place after the incident at the Moonflow, really starting during the boat trip back to Bevelle before setting off for the Calm Lands.
> 
> I owe special thanks therefore to my boyfriend for coming up with this appalling idea, and to Avelera, for editing what is essentially seven pages of Auron and Jecht bickering.

As promised, Jecht quit drinking. Braska applauded his choice, Auron definitely muttered something about “too little, too late,” but as he wasn’t doing it to earn either of their approvals, he ignored both of them. It didn’t take long to remember why he’d started drinking in the first place. He had a lot to feel guilty about, and he couldn’t use drink to forget it all. Not this time. Most of the things he regretted, he couldn’t do anything about at this point. He was starting to realize that he probably wasn’t going back to his Zanarkand, so there really wasn’t anything he could do to repair things with Tidus. Even if he could go back, it was probably already too late.

But there was one thing he might be able to fix.

“I thought quitting drinking was your apology for costing Lord Braska his travel money,” Auron observed, his eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, but quitting drinking isn’t going to make that money back. I have an idea that will.” He said it with his usual confidence, but all he got from Auron was a glare. Auron’s disapproving glares reminded him of Tidus sometimes.

“Suggesting money-making schemes to a summoner?” Auron sounded like he didn’t even believe what he was saying. “My Lord, you don’t have to listen to this.”

Braska was smiling. “Now now Auron, let’s hear Jecht out. In the eyes of the Yevon clergy, I can hardly fall any farther than I already have,” he pointed out. He always sounded so calm and detached about the whole thing, and Jecht didn’t understand it. If he’d been kicked out of the League for… well, he probably couldn’t get kicked out of Blitzball for marrying someone no one liked. But if his drinking had impacted his game and he’d been kicked off the team for it, he definitely wouldn’t have been so calm about it.

He remembered Tidus saying that the media had been suggesting he was washed up, and realized that maybe it _had_ affected his game. Yet another thing he couldn’t do anything about.

So Jecht explained his idea, watching Auron’s eyes get wider and wider. Braska maintained his inscrutable calm, though maybe he was imagining that smile growing a little?

“What an interesting idea,” Braska finally said when he was done, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“My Lord, tell me you’re not entertaining this… this… ridiculous scheme,” Auron demanded. Was it just him, or did the irritable warrior monk sound a little nervous? Good.

“Aw, come on! Back in Zanarkand, celebs did meet and greets all the time. I even did a few myself. The fans pay a cover, mostly ladies, and you take a few pictures, sign a few things, make small talk, etc. This is basically the same thing, right?” If it was possible, Auron’s gaze only grew colder.

“I don’t think anyone would show up for a meet and greet with a disgraced summoner,” Braska observed wryly. “Even if I do have a few Aeons now.”

“I bet you’re wrong about that,” Jecht insisted, putting an arm around Braska’s shoulders companionably. He would have done the same to Auron, but right now it was Braska who needed convincing. “I’ve seen the way people bow and scrape in the towns and at the temples. Yevon may not think much of you, but the people respect anyone who agrees to fight Sin. A widowed father, giving up everything to defeat the monster who killed his wife? The ladies eat that up.”

Auron looked apoplectic, but Braska just looked sad. “What if I don’t want the ladies to ‘eat that up?’” he asked.

Jecht shrugged. Well, it had been worth a shot. “Then we don’t do it. It was just an idea so that we don’t have to live like beggars, running from fiends when our potions get low, but you’re the summoner. I’m sure this Mt. Gagazet Auron’s been going on about isn’t as bad as he says. ”

Braska had frozen in place, and Auron expression had changed from apoplectic to resigned, and that was how Jecht knew he had them. He knew running hurt Auron’s pride, and if the pilgrimage really was a lot tougher after Bevelle, Braska would want them well-equipped. He had to die in Zanarkand after all, and not before. Might as well have a last hurrah. That was about as far as he was willing to think about the whole thing.

“Well, if… entertaining a few of Bevelle’s bored rich ladies can keep us alive on Mt. Gagazet, I suppose we may as well try,” Braska allowed, the good humor back in his eyes.

“Better hope that girl they wanted you to marry doesn’t show up,” Jecht teased Auron, putting an arm around his shoulders.

Which Auron promptly shrugged off. “You didn’t say that I would be involved in this foolishness.”

“Of course you are! We’re his guardians, and we can’t just throw Braska to the wolves,” Jecht insisted, trying again with the arm around the shoulders. “You may be a little stiff, but some women like men that way, if you know what I mean.”

It was an interesting boat ride back to the mainland after that, to say the least. Jecht was lucky he could swim, for all the times Auron tried to drown him. Honestly though, he’d expected worse. It was a little sad, thinking that Auron had either softened to him, or had accepted delays if they meant Braska could live a little longer.

Their reception in Bevelle was night and day from their departure. Though he did hear the occasional priest mutter something about how Braska must be Aeonless, and running home with his tail between his legs, those mutterings were easily silenced. When they saw Yuna, looking small and frail, but absolutely overwhelmed with joy at being able to see her father, Braska couldn’t resist a little summoning to keep that smile on her face.

Word spread that Braska was a proper summoner now, here in Bevelle for the last Aeon before Zanarkand, and they couldn’t go anywhere without being mobbed. All according to plan.

“I concede that you may have been right,” Auron said as they walked down yet another street full of people either bowing or shouting encouragement. “It appears that Yevon can overlook minor heresy for summoners who do well.” Jecht wondered why Auron didn’t sound at all happy about that.

“Told you they’d come around,” Jecht said easily, putting an arm around Auron’s shoulder that didn’t get shrugged off. “Now we just need a space, and the right way to announce that Summoner Braska and Guardians are doing a little paid event.”

Braska shook his head, smiling. “We may get thrown in the Via Purifico for this, but it was about time you committed heresy with Auron and me.”

“I thought claiming I was from Zanarkand was heresy enough,” Jecht pointed out, releasing Auron. “I spent enough time in a cell for it.”

“Yes, but the more time you spend with us, the more I think it’s true, and I don’t believe the truth can be heretical,” Braska replied, leaving Jecht a little stumped.

Still, Jecht had permission to set things up, and long years as a celebrity meant that even in an unfamiliar world (though it became more familiar every day), he knew who to talk to and what to say. They had no money to put up for a space or supplies, but if a summoner’s guardian was offering to share profits, people listened, bowed, and agreed. He almost felt guilty at how easily they gave in. Almost.

“Eat, drink, and be entertained by Lord Summoner Braska and Guardians,” the criers called, and Auron cringed every time they passed one.

“This is humiliating,” he muttered. “I was spectacle enough when I was forced to resign in disgrace.”

“Now now,” Braska said, with that familiar little smile. “People seem interested. They aren’t laughing out loud, anyway.”

“No, but maybe they will be. Jecht, you still haven’t told us exactly what this entails.” Auron’s stare and tone were accusatory, but that wasn’t much different from usual.

“I said it was like a meet and greet, didn’t I?” Jecht hedged. “What more do you need?”

“It’s that ‘like’ that bothers me,” Auron muttered. “In what ways is it different?”

“Well…” he scratched the back of his head. “The clientele are entirely women, and it focuses a bit more on chivalry.”

“Chivalry?” Ah, Auron’s apoplexy was back.

“Now now Auron,” Braska said placatingly. “If a little bit of chivalry will fund our climb over Mt. Gagazet, it’s a small price to pay. Many young women have lost their husbands and lovers to Sin. Providing them with some comfort is a noble enough task.”

“Defeating Sin is providing them with more comfort,” Auron muttered resolutely, but with Braska having put his foot down, he didn’t object further.

Well, until Jecht finally told him the last part of the plan.

“Our dresspheres are not toys, to be used carelessly,” Auron argued as they readied to greet the very full room.

“Aw come on, lighten up,” Jecht replied carelessly, already dressed in his suave High Roller dressphere. “They’re just clothes.”

But despite Braska’s attempts to convince him (and the biggest concession he would make was his Black Mage dressphere), Auron remained in his Samurai dressphere. As it turned out, this was not a problem.

“Sir Auron’s so dashing!” one of Auron’s clients was heard saying. “And to think he was so devoted to his duty that he refused to marry without love.”

“Maybe Sir Auron’s a true romantic, and he’s just too shy to show it,” another suggested.

Bingo. He knew Auron would be a natural at this, stiff awkwardness and all.

Meanwhile, Braska was tearing it up with his tales of woe… Turns out the tragic summoner figure, along with being a widower and a single parent, really was an easy goal with the right women. Jecht grinned hearing Braska say, “Oh, but you don’t want to hear about this,” and having the ladies reply, “Oh no, please go on, Lord Braska.”

Perfect.

“Sir Jeeeecht,” one of his clients whined, bringing his attention back to them.

“Sorry ladies, you know a Guardian’s duty is to his summoner,” he apologized casually. “I had to make sure Braska wasn’t boring his lovely clients after what they paid to see him.”

There was a chorus of “We don’t mind,” and Jecht settled back into his rhythm.

“That’s what I like to hear. If you’re good, I’ll show you my Trainer dressphere. I’ll give you a hint: I’m a dolphin Trainer.” Really, Jecht just wanted to tease Auron, who had wondered what a dressphere could do to make him wear less clothes than he came with, which was the norm for Auron and Braska. Then they had gotten the Trainer dressphere, and discovered that Jecht was expected to fight in what he called a Speedo, and they called tight-fitting underwear. They were all the rage in Zanarkand, not that Auron believed him. If that was what he had to fight in, fine by him.

Though neither Auron nor Braska had mentioned if this Mt. Gagazet was cold or not.

“We’ll be good, Sir Jecht!”

“No wonder you’re a Guardian!”

“Lord Braska’s so lucky to have such a strong, dependable man at his side!”

Auron definitely muttered, “If Jecht’s dependable, I must be as steadfast as a mountain.”

“Of course you are, Sir Auron!”

“Who could doubt it?”

“The ideal Guardian!”

And so on. The festivities ended rather abruptly when Yuna appeared, wondering politely who the women touching her father were, and also where Sir Jecht’s pants had gone. Once the cleanup was done, Yuna was put back in bed, and everyone was back in their normal clothes, Auron had questions that needed answering.

“This had better not have been a waste of time,” he threatened, but Jecht waved him off breezily.

“Relax, Auron! After expenses, including paying for the venue, food, and advertising, we raked in about 200,000 gil,” Jecht assured him.

Even Braska looked surprised. “You never said how much the cover charge was,” he observed.

“I knocked it down a little from what it would have been in Zanarkand, but the ladies gladly paid 20,000 gil per head,” he reported, an easy grin on his face. “We had about 20 customers, half of whom were pure profit.”

“That’s extortion,” Auron exclaimed, his hot temper back in full force again.

“I too am a little uncomfortable charging that much,” Braska agreed in a more measured tone. “And it would have been more in Zanarkand?”

“Oh yeah, I would have asked at least 30,000 there, but I thought your Spira bumpkins got the Sin discount. They all paid readily enough, and not one of them left unhappy, so cheer up! We can buy phoenix downs again!” Jecht threw his arms over their shoulders.

“For an idiot who only drinks and talks about blitzball, you have surprising business sense,” Auron told him sourly. It did not sound like a compliment. Yevon probably frowned on not being poor, Jecht thought wryly.

Braska looked at him thoughtfully. “As with all of us, there is more to Jecht than meets the eye,” he said, smiling. “Try not to spend it all in one place.”

“Ehhh? Is there anywhere to spend it after the Calm Lands?”

“My Lord, surely you don’t trust him with your traveling money, after everything that’s happened…”

Braska made no move to take the money, having apparently grown deaf to Auron’s griping, and left it all in Jecht’s care. Thankfully, there were no shoopufs on Mt. Gagazet.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: I realize Speedo is a brand name, but maybe they had them in Zanarkand? This is crack, remember.


End file.
